The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine and an upper feed device.
A sewing machine is known that includes an upper feed device that is disposed higher than a bed of the sewing machine and that is capable of feeding a sewing object (a work cloth). For example, the sewing machine may be provided with a pull-feeding roller (which is equivalent to the upper feed device) above a support platform (which is equivalent to the bed). The pull-feed roller includes a roller element. The roller element is configured such that its position can be switched between a feed position and a released position. When a user switches the roller element to the feed position, the roller element may press the sewing object and, in synchronization with a feed dog, may feed the sewing object toward the rear of the sewing machine. When the user switches the roller element to the released position, the roller element may be separated from the sewing object. The user may therefore remove the sewing object from the support platform.